Gone Off the Deep End
by XxultimentfangirlxX
Summary: Chrissy and Pony have been fighting like cats and dogs, and Darry has finally has enough. Will his plan for harmony work, or will the gang be split further apart?
1. Friday

**A/N heyy, um I don't own Outsiders, and yea S.E. Hinton does**

* * *

"IT'S SUMMER!"

"It's April, dipshit."

"You know what, it can be summer if I want it to be. And who you callin' a dipshit, dipshit."

"Whatever, it's still April, it ain't summer 'til that memorial day BBQ with Superman standing over the grill, Dal wearing that stupid cowboy hat, Two-Bit being an idiot, me and Soda climbing up on the roof for some privacy, you and Johnny fighting, Pony's track meet, and your brother being your brother."

"Hey, don't talk 'bout my brother that way."

"Yeah, don't talk about her brother that way," a deep voice says from behind us as two hands clamp onto my shoulders. I jumped about a foot in the air before landing on his foot. "Jesus Chrissy, didn't know you were such a scaredy cat."

"Just shut up Pony," I say, stalking off towards the DX.

"Jeesh, I'm sorry Chrissy, it was just a joke."

"Really funny joke, Pony, I'm really laughing my ass off at how hysterical you are. You know what, maybe you should do stand up, if you such the comedian now. "

"Damn it, Chris, I said I was sorry, it didn't mean anything, I swear."

"Save it for someone who cares Pony, I'm not in the mood."

"You're never in the mood anymore, what happened to one you used to be fun?!" Pony yells at me as I cross the street.

"Life happened, so just grow up and do something worthwhile with your life."

"Heyyy, so I know we were gonna hang out, but would you mind if I go hang out with the girls?" Connie asks, damn I had completely forgotten about her in the midst of mine and Pony's fight.

"Naw, go ahead, I'm prolly just gonna do some shopping for Darry and help with dinner."

"Oh, ya sure you'd be fine?"

"I'm sure girl, just go, but be careful. Pony, I know you're following me, so just get your ass up here and walk next to me," I say without turning around.

"What do you have eyes on the back of your head or something?"

"Don't. Touch. The. Hair," I growl as I smack his hand away.

"Damn."

"Darry, I'm-we're home," Pony shouts, slamming the screen door in my face.

"Fuck off," I mutter as I walk past Pony into the kitchen.

"Any time you want, I'm ready," Pony whispers back, following me into the kitchen.

"In your dreams, asshole."

"Well I would prefer in my bed, or your bed, but I guess dreams will do for now."

"God I hate you!" I shout, throwing a handful of flour at him.

"Love you too, bitch!" Pony yells back, grabbing the hose from the sink and spraying me with it. And let me tell you, when flour and water mix, it ain't pretty. But Pony wasn't giving up, so neither was I.

"PONYBOY MICHAEL CURTIS, CHRISTINE LISA RANDLE, WHAT IS GOD'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

"He started it," I spit out first, sending a smirk in his direction.

"NO! That bitch started it!"

"Who do you think you're calling a bitch?"

"LANGUAGE, PLEASE!"

"Whatcha gonna do about it, Chrissy, you can't do anything, you're a girl."

"Watch me do something about it bastard!" I shout before tackling Pony into a pile of flour-water goo.

"Dal, Two-Bit, help me out here?" Darry asks before I'm lifted of the ground and held about two feet off the ground.

"I got this one-"

"DAMMIT TWO-BIT, PUT ME DOWN OR SO HELP ME I WILL KICK YOUR NUTS SO HARD THEY WILL FLY OUT NOSE!"

"Darry, can you do something, I'm actually quite fond of my balls, and would not like them up my nostrils," Two-bit asks, holding me a bit further away from his body. Across the room, Pony was standing oh-so-nonchalantly against the counter next to Dally who was whispering something into Pony's ear.

"I'm chill, I'm chill you can put me down Two," I say, waiting until my feet hit the floor and then flying across the kitchen and kneeing Pony in the balls.

"MOTHERFUCKING LITTLE BITCH YOU'RE GONNA FUCKING PAY FOR THIS YOU NO GOOD SLUT!" Pony screams, collapsing on the floor.

"Welp, my work here is done, I was just stoping by to grab the grocery list and be on my way, so I think I will be on my way," I say walking towards the front door as quickly as I can.

"Oh no you don't," Darry says while picking me up and sitting me not too gently on the couch. Two-bit and Dally helped get Pony over to the couch until we were sitting as far as physically possible on a small couch.

"I am sick of the way you two have been acting since your brothers left. This is very childish and stupid. I have no idea what has gotten into you two, but it is about to change. We are all a family, and if we want things to happen as close to normal as possible in this house, we need to learn how to work together. This means that you need to have an attitude adjustment and I know the perfect way for that to happen."

"What? Let them fuck each other senseless until they're happy?" Dally asks. I look at Pony and then mime gagging while he has the same response.

"No, but you two are going to learn to love each other. We are a family, goddammit, and I don't care if you don't like each other, but you will love each other and show respect and compassion for each other, do I make myself clear?"

"Yessir," I mutter under my breathe while nodding.

"Good. Now to do this for the next week during spring break, I want you guys within five feet of each other. This means at all times. If one of you needs to go to the bathroom, I expect the other one to be sitting outside of the bathroom door. If one of you needs to go out for a smoke, then other one should be sitting out there as well. Kitchen, both of you. Living room, both of you. Bedroom, both of you. You will learn to care for eachother or so help me. You got it?"

"What about my track practices?"

"There are bleachers at the track, I will inform Coach Dixon that Chrissy will be watching practices for this week."

"This is so unfair."

"Too bad, now both of you go get the kitchen clean and then clean yourselves up. Then you will go first to the grocery store, then to Chrissy's house to get her clothes for the week and any necessities, and then you will come home and prepare dinner. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," Pony and I say at the same time before heading into the kitchen.

"I'll mop and you get the cabinets and counters?" Pony asks.

"_I'll mop and you get the cabinets and counters,_" I mock, "Yeah sure."

"So, to makes things quicker, we could shower together and-"

"In your dreams, Curtis," I say before slamming the bathroom door in his face. I reach behind the sink for a small bag I stashed there over the summer, filled with clothes. I showered as quick as possible belting 'Sunshine Of Your Love' by Cream at the top of my lungs.

"CHRISSY SHUT UP AND GET OUT!"

"Urghhhh," I huff, pulling my hair into a ponytail, and straightening my jean shorts and tank top.

"Won't you be a cold?" Pony asks before shoving his way into the bathroom. Yeah, but the only other shirt in there used to be Steve's, so….

"Won'tcha be cold, kid?" Dally asks, walking by.

"Yeah, but it's fine, it's warming up."

"The spare clothes you have are Steve's."

"Yeah."

"Sucks."

"Ok, we need eggs, milk, bread, beer, pepsi, Cheerios, meat, vegetables for salad, apples, and chocolate milk."

"Ok bossy, I'll get the cold stuff, you get the healthy stuff and boxed stuff."

"'Kay, back here in five, ready set go!" Pony shouts before running off.

"Damn you," I curse before sprinting off. Damn, I am out of shape.

"I win," Pony announces like a proud four year old.

"No shit, I can't run for shit," I pant, trying to give the cashier my money.

"Welllll, that sucks for you, now let's go get you clothes."

"How many fucking clothes do you need?"

"Enough for a week, dipshit."

"But-"

"Nope, shhhs, my dad's home."

"And?"

"Shhhs, you out the window now, I'll meet you in like 10 max at the corner."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, you go,"

"D-"

"Go!"

"Fine," Pony agrees, climbing out of the window. I slip my backpack filled with clothes over my shoulder and walking down the hall.

"Hello? Dad?"

"FUCK!" the person yelled, and it was not my father.

"Who are you?" I ask, walking forward, reaching my hand towards my knife in my back pocket. Shit, Two must have taken it off of me early today.

"Ok listen up kid, this is an armed burglary; I'm gonna need you to stand with your back against the wall, hands up, and answer my every question unless you want to be shot in your pretty face."

"Umm, ok, that sounds great, but I really need to go."

"Well first, ya gonna tell me where all of your Daddy's precious things are."

"Umm, ok, his bedroom."

"Ya gonna come with me," this dude says, grabbing my arm and twisting it backwards, which hurts like a son of a bitch, and pressing the gun into the back of my head.

"Where in here?"

"Money under the mattress, my mom's jewelry is in the top draw of the bureau, uhh, I think there's a safe deposit box in the closet. Can I go now?"

"Yeah, but let me give you something to remember me by," the guy says, turning me around and planting his whole mouth on top of mine. "I'll call you, Chrissy," he says with a wink as he walks out of the house, taking all the money with him.

"Damn," I whisper to myself, leaning against the wall for support.

"Guys, I'm super tired, so I'm going to bed," I add to my yawn.

"'Night Chrissy," people chorus as I walk out of the living room.

"Remember, you're in Pony's room," Darry calls as an after thought. Right, it was just Pony's room now. I change into an old pair of basketball shorts and a hoodie. I crawl into Pony's bed, staying closest to the side with the window.

"That's my side."

"Nope."

"Chrissy, move."

"Nope, if you want this side, you're going to have to share it with me," I murmur, falling back into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N review and stuff for more**


	2. Saturday

**A/N um hi again, so this is Chapter 2 of this little thingy, and it still doesn't doesn't belong to me, CHaracters and shit go to S.E. Hinton**

* * *

I upon my eyes and relax deeper into Pony's chest. WHAT! I scramble off the bed, breaking out of his hold on me and falling to the floor.

"No, no no no no," I mutter as I stalk into the kitchen. "Darry, I can't do this."

"Do what?" Darry asks, not looking up from his paper.

"This whole challenge thing! It's just a can't. He fu-freaking was practically groping me in his sleep!"

"Well can you blame him dollface, with what you're wearing," Dally comments.

"No, I can't do this. It's stupid and childish and absolutely pointless!"

"Like your arguments?" Darry counters, turning the page of the newspaper.

"I'm done, I'm not doing this," I finalize, walking towards the door.

"I never knew you to be a quitter Christine, but suit yourself."

"I am NOT quitting," I argue back, walking over to him. "This is NOT quitting. This is an unfair stupid punishment that you came up with that doesn't even make any sense, like why do we need to stick together? what are you actually trying to achieve. It's stupid and I'm NOT doing this. I don't care, give me anything else, but I will NOT spend my whole spring break with that-that-that perverted bastard, excuse me but I have better things to do than sit threw track practice, I play sports TOO, I got practice as-"

"Who you calling a perverted bastard?" Pony asks, stumbling out of his room.

"Done, I'm done," I say again, walking out the door.

"Chrissa, wait up, Chrissa! CHRISSA! CHRISSA, WAIT!"

"Whadya want, Dally?" I ask, sitting on the half couch in the lot. Don't ask me how you split a couch in half, but it was honestly just half a couch.

"It's not just about Pony groping you, is it?"

"I don't get it Dal, why is Darry making us do this, it's pointless, were still gonna hate each other until Steve and Soda get back, which they probably never will and just nothing is working and I don't get this, I don't like this."

"What ya gotta understand kid is that Darry is under a shit ton of stress with Steve and Soda not here. You guys having this petty feud, best friend, fuck buddy relationship isn't exactly helping him all that much." He pulls a beer out of the inside of his jacket and takes a swig.

"Making us be together all the time isn't going to help! What do you expect to happen, we fall madly in love we each other? I'm sure he would like me no sooner than when pigs will fly."

"Man, neither of you see it, do you?" Dally asks, taking another sip. "How can you kids be so damn oblivious."

"SEE WHAT?! What am I missing?! Just tell me Dal!"

"No, you gotta figure it out otherwise I'm messing with the balance of the universe or some shit like that, according to Two-Bit."

"Please, Dal, I'm begging you, I need to know, what the fuck am I missing?"

"Just keep an open mind kid, and try not to be too hard or Darry, he's trying as much as you are to find all the answers."

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Pony asks, sitting on the couch.

"Nope, but I scraped my knee crawling up from hell," I retort, pushing him off the couch, "Asshole."

"That's not having an open mind kid," Dally manages to get out between his fits of laughter.

"Come on Chrissy, that was a good one."

"Just get out!"

"Of where? We're in the lot."

"You are insufferable."

"Open mind, Chrissa."

"Ok how 'bout this, are you from Tennessee, 'cause you're the only ten I see." He winks.

"No."

"Ok, um, hey baby, you must be a light switch, cuz every time I see you, you turn me on!"

"Please, leave."

"Lemme try again, I don't have a library card, but can I check you out?"

"That's just a lie."

"Oh, um right, yeah. Ok, this one. I'm not staring at your boobs, I'm staring at your heart. And let me just say that it is beautiful."

"That's just gross," I shudder, getting up and walking back towards the house.

"If you're honestly being a spineless coward and quitting then you can come and work with me on the houses this week," Darry says, not looking up from his paper as I enter the house.

"Is that the only option."

"Well, I called Tom and he said you could take your job back at the DX."

"I'd rather not, I'll go with the buddy system thing."

"And about your practices, Pony will just have to go with you as well."

"But- thanks Darry"

"No problem, now where's Pony?"

"Umm-"

"Right here babe. Darry, there's a party at Curly's tonight, you care if I go?"

"Naw, just bring Chrissy."

"No problem."

"Dammit Chrissy, get out of the bathroom!"

"Jeeze, God gimme a minute!" I yell back, adjusting the red headband that matched my red skirt and The Who t-shirt; mixed with my black leather jacket, I was looking hot.

"Damn," Pony whistles as I walk out.

"Eyes are up here buddy," I say as I walk past to sit next to Dally.

"You trying to screw with that kid or what?"

"What?"

"Damn girl you lookin' fierce," Two-Bit says, walking in.

"Thanks Two. You guys coming with tonight?"

"Me and ole Johnny-cake are," Two-bit replies.

"I ain't gonna hang out with no high school kids," Dally remarks, flipping through the channels on the old TV set.

"Suit yourself, it's gonna be one helluva party at the Shepherds'."

"Eh, I might show up."

"Well then, you guys ready?" Pony asks, walking out of the bathroom.

"Yupperdoo, let's go!" Two-Bit shouts, running out the door.

"I call shotgun!" Pony yells, running after Two-bit.

"I might as well join you kids," Dally says, grinning and walking towards Two-bit's car, "Looks like you're sitting on someone's lap dollface."

"Urghhhh."

"And ya can't sit on someone in the back seat that just doesn't work," Johhny added climbing into the backseat after Dally.

"Urghhhh."

"C'mon princess I don't bite," Pony calls out holding the door open.

"I hate you," I hiss sitting on his lap.

"I know," Pony whispers back.

"Chrissy!" Connie shouts stumbling over to me, "Chrissy! I made a friend, AND its a boy! And you know what?" Connie asks lowering her voice slightly, "he asked me on a date and I said YES!"

"Connie-girl, remember Soda, Sodapop Curtis?"

"Yeah? But so what, he's loooooong gone, so why shouldn't I be allowed to have a little fun?"

"Whatever Connie, but don't come crying to me in the morning," I sigh, walking away from her and the party and heading the the shabby backyard of casa de Shepard.

"Hey Chrissy, remember me?"

"Possibly, I know a lot of people," I reply coolly, taking a nice long look at this guy. He had dirty blonde hair that wasn't greased back, a good jaw line, and some well defined muscles.

"C'mon Chrissy, 'member yesterday?"

"Ahh, yes, -who-robbed-my-father, do you wanna tell me your name, or should I keep calling you that?"

"Right, my apologies miss, my name is Sawyer Daren, please to make your acquaintance."

"Cut the bullshit Sawyer, we both know that you ain't that, what's the word, chivalrous."

"Fine by me."

"So what brings you to this oh so lovely house party hosted by the very fine Shepard brothers and their lovely, generous if needed, sister?"

"Ahh, a very fine question. My older sister is Tim's new fling."

"Understandable, completely reasonable. That makes perfect sense. I always thought there was something off about that one."

"Same, so what brings you here, I am guessing you ain't too friendly with Angela."

"Naw, I came here with my friends."

"And where are these so called friends now?"

"Not here."

"Well, then I guess I can do this," he says cheekily, leaning in for a kiss, as I lean in as well.

"I guess you can," I reply breathlessly.

"CHRISSY!"

"Shit," I curse, looking for somewhere to hide from Pony.

"What?"

"My friends are comin-"

"CHRISSY, I've been looking for you everywhere!" Pony slurs, stumbling outside.

"What do you want?"

"Well, I saw you with this douche, and I don't like it, so I'm about to do something about it."

"Pony, stop!"

"Chrissy, back up," Sawyer says, pushing me behind him.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Pony rages out, punching Sawyer in his amazingly perfect jaw line.

"PONY!" I scream; by now this fight has drawn almost everyone out of the house. I run between the two of them trying to break them up.

"Fuck!" I yell as Pony manages to hit me instead.

"Chrissy, are you ok?" Sawyer asks, turning his back on Pony. Pony, being the stupid bastard that he is, takes this opportunity to jump tackle Sawyer to the ground.

"Chrissa!" Dally shots, drawing me away from the fighting, and roughly shoving me to Johnny; but hey, no one ever said Dallas Winston was gentle.

"You ok Chrissy?" Johnny asks, checking out my face. Not in a creepy, checking you out kinda way, but more like caring brother who also happens to be a paramedic in training.

"Nothing I can't handle," I shrug, turning back to the fight, which Sawyer appears to be winning.

"So who's the guy?"

"Sawyer, I met him at school, and we just clicked. He's real nice, funny too."

"Ahhh."

"IM GONNA KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH! IF HE EVERS TOUCHES CHRISTINE, I WILL RIP HIS MUTHAFUCKING HEAD OFF!" Pony screams as Dally and Two-bit drag him away from the fight.

"I'll met you a the car, 'kay?" I tell Johnny as I head over to Sawyer who is leaning against the fence. I kneel in front of him, assessing his injuries.

"Thanks for fighting for me like that, you didn't have too."

"Don't me thanking me, you still got hurt by that asshole," Sawyer says, his fingertips running lightly over my check.

"I'm fine, honestly, it's you I'm worried about."

"Aww, you don't need to be worrying about me, sweetie."

"Yes I do, you're cute, and I don't like seeing cute people get beat up by assholes."

"Well, that makes two of us."

"My friends are waiting, but call me, 'kay?" I ask, scribbling my number on his hand in marker.

"Wait!"

"Yeah?"

"Come here?"

"Why?"

"Just come here."

"Okay," I agree, leaning closer, he lightly kisses my cheek.

"There, I kissed it better."

"Then I have to make you feel better to," I say kissing his eye first, then his nose, and finally his lips.

"CHRISSA!" Dally shouts.

"Shit, I gotta go."

"I'll call you."

"Bye!" I call out behind me as I run to catch up with Dally.

"You really feel the need to mess with Pony's head don'tcha?"

"I'm not doing anything."

"Whatever, get in, Pony's in the back with Johnny so you get to sit with me."

"Oh joy."

"Shit, what happened to you guys?"

"Pony got mad cause I was kissing a guy and got his ass whooped," I explain grabbing an ice pack.

"You've taken care of him Johnny?" Darry asks.

"Yup, it's just some bruising and a split lip, I don't think he broke any ribs, maybe a crack. He'll be fine."

"Ok, good, help him into his room, will ya?"

"No prob superman."

"You mind if we all crash here tonight?"

"No, you guys know where the stuff is, Chrissy no idea, you still need to be in there with Pony."

"Fine."

"Good, now I got work tomorrow so I'll see you guys in the morning," Darry says before walking into his room.

"Chrissy, why you gotta mess with his head?" Johnny asks, sitting down on the couch.

"I ain't messin' with anybody's head, why do y'all keep sayin' that?"

"Cause maybe you are," Dally adds.

"Then tell me how I can stop messing with this his head!"

"Sorry dollface, we can't. That'd be throwing off the balance of the universe," Two-bit explains.

"You guys are the worst, I'm going to bed," I huff, grabbing a pillow and a blanket and stalking into Pony's room. I make camp on the floor and soon enough I fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N reviews an stuff are always lovely **


	3. Sunday

**A/N you know, not mine, really S.E. Hintons, y'all know that by now though so yeah...**

* * *

Fuck, my back hurts.

"Urggghhhh," I huff, cracking my back as I get off the the floor.

"Shhhhhhs, Soda I'm tryin' to sleep," Pony mutters before rolling over and falling back to sleep.

"Rough night, dollface?" Dally asks as I walk into the kitchen.

"You could say that."

"What happened to you?" Darry asks, looking up from his paper.

"I slept on the floor."

"You didn't have to," Pony says, walking in.

"Umm, yeah I did."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes, I did!"

"No, you didn't!"

"YES, I did!"

"NO, you didn't!"

"You two, outside now, I don't want to listen to this," Darry demanded.

"This is all your fault!"

"What?"

"The fact that we are out here!"

"How is it my fault?"

"Uh, I don't know, you started it!"

"How did I start it, you were the one who slept on the floor!"

"Exactly, this is your fault!"

"You never had to sleep on the fall, that was your choice!"

"But I wouldn't have to sleep on the floor if you weren't such a perv!"

"That's not my fault!"

"Yes it is, 'cause this whole thing happened because of you!"

"Because of ME?!"

"YES! If you weren't such an asshole, this wouldn't have happened!"

"If you weren't such a cold hearted bitch, I wouldn't have to be an asshole!"

"WELL, if you weren't such an idiot, I wouldn't have to be a cold hearted bitch."

"Yeah, well, if you weren't such a loser, you would realize that you're the idiot and not me!"

"So now you're calling me an idiot!"

"I think I just did!"

"Well you're an even bigger idiot!"

"How can I be an even bigger idiot when you're the biggest idiot of all!"

"AHHHHH I HATE YOU!"

"YOU CAN'T HATE ME BECAUSE I HATED YOU FIRST!"

"NO YOU DIDN'T!"

"YES I DID!"

"NO! YOU DIDN'T!"

"YES! I DID!"

"NO! YOU! DIDN'T!"

"YES! I! DID!"

"ASSHOLE!"

"BITCH!"

"I'm sorry I called you a bitch," Pony mumbles as the sun sets. Darry made us sit out on the porch all day with no food or nothing until we apologised for out fight this morning, and I sure as hell wasn't going to give in first.

"Sorry I called you an idiot and an asshole and yeah."

"We cool?"

"I guess."

"Skin it."

"What?"

"Remember when we were all little and someone would get in a fight, usually Soda would make us skin it, like shake hands, to prove that we're cool. You might've been too young, but that's what we did. So, skin it?"

"Ok."

"DARRY THEY MADE UP!" Two-bit yells from inside of the house.

"YOU CAN LET THEM IN!" Darry yells back.

"Come in kiddies," Two-bit says, holding open the screen door.

"We already ate everything, but you guys can make grilled cheese or something, or I think there's some baloney in the fridge."

"URGHHHHH, no thanks, will make grilled cheese," Pony moans, dragging me into the kitchen.

"Soooo?"

"Soooo what?"

"Every since we were fourteen you just up and hated baloney, what the fu-fudge is that about?"

"Well, do you remember when Johnny and I like ran away for a week?"

"Yeah, vaguely, I didn't really get the hype, Steve pushed me away then."

"Well we were in this abandoned church, and before we left, Dally had told us to get all our supplies for the week before people actually started looking for us. So Johnny went and bought bread and peanut butter and stuff. And baloney. So we had a week of baloney sandwiches." He shudders.

"And?"

"And what?"

"Well, you know, a good story must have a beginning, middle, and end, and have adventure and romance. And you're missing then ending and the romance and the adventure and the beginning. But you have a pretty solid middle."

"You asked about the baloney, so I told you about the baloney. After a solid week of just baloney sandwiches I couldn't think about baloney without throwing up."

"But why did you run away, and how did you come back? And did you have this urge to return for some beautiful girl, or maybe you left because of the beautiful girl? Or you could only save the girl by leaving."

"Yeah, it's one of those."

"C'mon tell me, we got loads of time."

"I'm not so sure you're ready for it…"

"Well everyone just left sooo…." I prompt as i hear the door slam and Two-bit's ratchet ass car pull away.

"I ain't too hot about this idea…"

"C'mon, Pony, it's not like I asking you to take my virginit- shit, nope, you did not hear that, nope, nope, nope, shut up!"

"Well, if you really want me too," Pony suggests, raising an eyebrow.

"Urghhh, please, can you just tell me!"

"Fine, but lets go to my room first."

"Ok," I agree following him in and sitting on his bed as he scavenged through is draws for a notebook.

"Ok, it's all in here."

"No no no no no, I don't want you to read it to me, you need to tell it, from how you remember and feel now, like a good story, so sit down," I command, patting the bed next to me.

"Ok, where do you want me to start?"

"Umm, start it like a movie, give me enough information so I'm not lost but I don't need your whole life story."

"Umm, ok then," Pony cleared his throat. "Umm, so when I stepped out of the bright sunlight from the darkness of the movie house, I had only two things on my mind: Paul Newman and a ride home. Since I'm an idiot, I started walking home, and you know how the socs were back then, before they became high as fuck hippies they are now."

"So this was like your Paul Newman phase."

"Yes, but no interrupting."

"Fine."

"So anyway, I went to the movies alone, and was walking back and a blue mustang pulled up-"

"Ohh I remember this"

"Shhs, so then you know what happens, right?"

"Yeah it was your first time getting jumped."

"Yup, so then later I go to the movies with Dally and Johnny, Two-Bit shows up and we also meet these two pretty soc girls, Cherry and Marcia."

"Yeah, I know them."

"Shhs, anyway they left their boyfriends, so we offered to walk them home, but then their boyfriends show up as we are walking and we almost fight but don't. Also Dally left because Johnny got sassy with him."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, anyway we got distracted and Johnny and I feel asleep in the lot."

"Oh shit."

"Shut up. Now I get home and it's late and Darry is pissed, and-"

"Darry smacked ya, I remember this."

"Yes, but be quiet. SO, Johnny and I run off to the park to cool off and then those soc boyfriends show up and start chasing us. A few of them got me and started drowning be in the fountain-"

"Ohmygod are you alright."

"Obviously, but so Johnny gets scared and stabs one of the socs. Then we get this idea to run to Buck's and ask Dally for help."

"So that part was true?"

"Yes, then Dal gives us some cash, a gun and tells a to take the train to middle of nowhere-"

"Wait he gave you a GUN?!"

"Yes, now good golly stop interrupting, so we get to this abandoned church and Johnny buys us supplies including baloney and peroxide and cards and a book. So we both cut our hair and I dye mine."

"That was the best part."

"Chrissy, shut up."

"So then Dal shows up again and takes us to the Dairy Queen and Johnny decided that he should turn himself in, so we head back to church and it was burning and there was a bunch of little kids in this burning church-"

"Oh my god, did you save them?!"

"If you let me tell my story, you would know, wouldn'tcha? So Johnny and I run into the church and start saving the kids-"

"Good."

"Shut up. So then we get all the kids out and Dally drags me out of the church and goes back in for Johnny 'cause a beam fell on his back and broke it. So we get to the hospital and-"

"I know this part."

"Right, so then you know about the rumble and I wasn't feeling too hot that day, but I still went to fight, and Dally broke out of the hospital to come fight. So then after we win, Dally drags me back to the hospital, and we were visiting Johnny and his heart just stopped, now Dal runs out as the doctors run in and try to save Johnny-"

"Which they do right?"

"Obviously, idiot. So I go out and try to find Dal but I end up wandering around the city for a while before I get a lift home from this stanger."

"Then we get the call from Da-"

"Yup. So we all run out to hide Dally, BUT you stayed home so we get to Dal and he's being arrested for like two years or some shit like that-"

"18 months."

"Yes, ok so then I got hella sick, start failing, Soda's a mess because Sandy broke it off with him, and Dar and I get in a huge fight, Soda yells at us to stop fighting. So we stop after Soda gets all upset and then become one big ole happy family. But I'm still failing English, so my teacher, Mr. Symes, tells me if I write a composition that I could pass his class. So I think about what to write about. And damn he was the best teacher ever, he let me write about this whole shit storm. When did I have him, maybe three years ago? Yeah freshman year. So I write about it, but make it fiction by having some people die. But it's all cool and I pass that class. You dig? So how was that for story telling Chrissy? Chrissy, ya still awake?"

* * *

**A/N and yeah, reviews are also nice, but i gotchu if you don't**


End file.
